This invention relates to gas burners and particularly relates to a fireplace gas burner suitable for use with natural gas and as well as with propane gas.
Gas fireplaces are becoming increasingly more popular because they are easier and cleaner to use than wood burning fireplaces, in that they are convenient to light and there is no messy ash to clean up after use. Furthermore, gas fireplaces do not require a complex flue system or chimney for venting the exhaust gas or smoke. However, a common drawback of gas fireplaces is the lack of likeness of the flaming pattern to that of a natural wood log fire. An important and most desirable pattern of the natural wood log fire is the appearance of yellow flames flickering among the logs. Heretofore, assemblies of gas burner were unable to produce such desirable flickering yellow flames without the inherent formation of unacceptable level of carbon monoxide gas. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 169,234 by the Applicant of the present application it is shown several embodiments of gas burners that are operative to overcome the above drawbacks of common gas burners for fireplaces.
The present invention shows a gas burner operative with either natural gas or propane gas and the like in a gas fireplace to achieve the above stated desirable results.